Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to apparatus and methods for delivering fluids. More particularly, the invention relates to dispensers used to administer medicine. It has an optimal use in delivering multiple doses of various fluids in oral, intranasal, or injectable applications. However, the invention also may have utility in other applications.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various devices and methods for dispensing fluids from containers, including pump bottles, spray cans and spray guns. Fluids such as drugs, nutritional supplements and the like have been dispensed to livestock using pop bottles or similar containers, syringes and gas powered gun-type devices for delivering liquid from bulk containers, and have been dispensed to humans using syringes, spoons, cups, and intravenous dosing.
The gun-type devices provide methods for drawing and delivering liquid for oral, hypodermic and topical applications using compressed gas. Therefore they need to be attached to compressed air lines or carry their own pressurized propellant. Although these gun-type devices can deliver adjustable and repeatable doses automatically, they are they are relatively complex and expensive. Furthermore, their mobility is hampered because they require a pressurized gas source. These gun-type devices are generally shown in the following art: Guerrero (U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,645) which describes a pneumatic modular device for dispensing medicine to animals; Murphy et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,050) which describes a spraying and dosing apparatus used to dispense liquid herbicides and insecticides; and Dent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,255) which describes improvements in gas powered applicators for dispensing measured doses of a liquid.
The syringe type devices provide a generally simpler method of dispensing doses. However, they generally require the user to repeatably and manually draw and then dispense the desired doses. Syringe type devices are generally shown in the following art: Ennis, III (U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,096) which describes a dripless automatic syringe for dispensing fluids; Ennis, III (U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,409) which describes a syringe latch; Ennis, III (U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,772) which describes a dispenser for viscous fluids; Ennis, III (U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,107) which describes a dripless dispenser for liquids and viscous fluids; and Ennis, III (U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,472) which describes a cannula assembly for a syringe.
Known devices and methods are believed to have certain limitations in certain cases, including the inability to dispense accurate doses, to accurately place or inject the doses, to function automatically and quickly, to be efficiently and easily used, maintained and cleaned, to function with various container types, and to be disposable.
Applicant""s invention provides a dispenser which overcomes the limitations of the known art. It has an ergonomic design, automatic features, and an ability to accurately dispense accurate doses drawn from a variety of fluid sources or containers. The dispenser can be easily lubricated, cleaned and disinfected. However, the dispenser is also relatively inexpensive, thus making it semi-disposable as warranted by the circumstances.
The present invention provides a fluid dispenser which generally comprises: (1) a connection member having a fluid ingress channel; (2) a body member having a fluid communication channel, a dose cylinder of a predetermined volume, and a dose valve; (3) a piston member having a piston head positioned in the dose cylinder, a distal end, a piston rod connecting the distal end to the piston head, a piston valve, and a fluid egress channel; and (4) a trigger member fixedly connected to the distal end of the piston member.
In operation, an unprimed dispenser contains air in the fluid ingress channel, the fluid communication channel, the dose cylinder, the fluid egress channel and the trigger member. Squeezing the trigger member compresses the piston member and expels the air from the dose cylinder. Releasing the trigger member allows the piston member to undergo an expansion stroke which draws fluid into the fluid ingress channel, the fluid communication channel, and the dose cylinder. The dispenser becomes primed after about two compression and expansion cycles when the dispenser contains fluid in all of its channels and cylinders. A primed fluid dispenser draws the dose or predetermined volume of fluid into the dose cylinder during the expansion stroke of the piston member. The fluid is drawn through the fluid ingress channel and the communication channel. The dose of fluid is expelled from the dose cylinder through the fluid egress channel, the piston valve, and the trigger member during a compression stroke. The dose volume is determined by the predetermined dimensions of the dose cylinder and the predetermined displacement volume of the piston member. The dose volume may either be fixed or adjustable. Different volumes can be attained by replacing the piston member with another having a different configuration, by placing different sized blocks within the dose cylinder, or by using an adjustable dispensing mechanism.
In a first xe2x80x9cDraw Offxe2x80x9d embodiment, the dispenser further includes a mechanism for drawing off or suctioning fluid from a flexible or rigid fluid source container. A fluid stem containing the fluid ingress channel forms part of the connection member and is constructed to receive a hose. The hose connects the fluid source container to the fluid ingress channel. In a second xe2x80x9cThreaded Bottle Mountxe2x80x9d embodiment, the connection member has an inverted bottle cap form including internally threaded side walls. A flexible or rigid fluid source container with a threaded neck can be screwed onto the connection member so that the fluid is in direct contact with the fluid ingress channel. This second embodiment includes an air intake system which equalizes the pressure between the inside and outside of the fluid source by replacing the fluid dispensed out of the container with air, thus providing smoother and easier fluid flow. The air intake system also prevents contaminants from being suctioned back into the dispenser and into the medicinal supply. In a third xe2x80x9cSpikexe2x80x9d embodiment, the connection member includes a spike for puncturing a vile, bag or other sealed end, flexible or rigid fluid source container when that container is mounted on the spike. The third embodiment also contains an air intake system for equalizing the pressure between the inside and the outside of the fluid source container. The spike contains both the fluid ingress channel and the vent channel of the air intake system. In a fourth xe2x80x9cProtective Capxe2x80x9d embodiment, a protective cap fits on the connection member and covers a fluid source container that is attached to the connection member. A sleeve may be inserted around the container to provide padding and insulation for the fluid source container. In a fifth xe2x80x9cAdjustable Dispensing Mechanismxe2x80x9d embodiment, the dispenser includes an adjustable dispensing mechanism for dispensing measured doses. The dispensing mechanism includes a stop member having an engagement part, and further includes at least one abutment formed on the piston member for contacting the engagement part and limiting the motion of the piston member. In a sixth xe2x80x9cBottle Guidexe2x80x9d embodiment, the dispenser includes a guide positioned on the connection member. The guide includes a platform portion and a guide portion, both of which being adapted to form a container passage. In a seventh xe2x80x9cSealed Chamberxe2x80x9d embodiment, the dispenser includes a sealed chamber mounted on the connection member. The sealed chamber has a first tip, a second tip, and a movable seal positioned within the sealed chamber. The movable seal forms a first reservoir proximate to and in fluid communication with the first tip and a second reservoir proximate to and in fluid communication with the second tip. Both of the tips are adapted to be selectively connected in fluid communication with the fluid communication channel and with an external fluid source.
The features, benefits and objects of this invention will become clear to those skilled in the art by reference to the following description, claims and drawings.